Leave a Ray of Sun, So Gold
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: Rhiannon Curtis and Morgan Randle grew up together. Just like their older brothers they were best friends, so close they could practically read each others’ minds. With their brothers and their friends, their gang, nothing can stop them.
1. 2 Curtises, 2 Randles, 4 Best Friends

So how long has it been since I last wrote a fic for The Outsiders? Well, I'm back. D'you all miss me? No? Well, that's okay. So I would like to introduce to you a new Curtis sister fic. But at the same time, a Randle sister fic.

Rhiannon Curtis and Morgan Randle grew up together. Just like their older brothers they were best friends, so close they could practically read each others' minds. With their brothers and their friends, their gang, nothing can stop them.

I dedicate this one hundred percent to MY best friend, Mak. (AKA Makado Felton. Maybe if you beg her enough she'll her AMAZING stories back up.)

Well, let's rock. Here we go:

"So what are we doing tonight?" I turned to my best friend and sighed."Nothing." I answered.

"Why not?" She asked confused."We always hang out on Monday nights…and Tuesday nights…and Wednesday nights…and Thursdays and Fridays."

"My brother found my research paper." I sighed again. "With a huge, red F sprawled across the top of it." I continued, cursing my English teacher.

"I really hope," Morgan said, somewhat horrified. "That the answer to the question I'm about to ask you is 'Ponyboy.' Or even 'Sodapop…'" She paused before asking her question. "Which brother?" I slammed my locker shut.

"Darry."

"Aww, Rhia!" Morgan groaned.

"It's not my fault Mrs. Fisher's such a bitch!" I said as we started to walk outside to meet our friends for lunch. "If she would have just answered my questions I wouldn't have failed!" The research paper was one that all sophomores had to do it. It was one of those make or break your assignments.

"I know." Morgan nodded. "But couldn't you have hidden it better?"

"I did. That's why I got into so much trouble."

"Huh?" Morgan asked, again confused.

"I ripped it in half and put half of it in the garbage can out front and the other half in the garbage can out back…" I trailed off so Morgan could finish laughing. "Beats me how he found it."

"Let me guess." Morgan swallowed her last chuckles. "He gave you a speech on dishonesty and crap?" She got a serious expression on her face and started to imitate my oldest brother. "Rhiannon Carly Curtis. If you had only shown me your paper instead of trying to hide it…" She stopped to allow me to crack up.

"Bullshit." Morgan shook her head. "He woulda grounded you anyway if you had showed it to him."

"Ain't it the truth." I sighed as we reached Morgan's brother's car.

"Hey, sis." Steve said to Morgan. "Hey, Rhia."

"Hey." We both said to him before greeting our friend Two-Bit and my little brother, Ponyboy.

"Where are we going?" Two-Bit asked no one in particular.

"The Dingo?" Morgan offered.

"Let's go to the DX." I said, referring to the gas station my older brother worked at. "I wanna talk to Soda. Maybe he can get Darry to lay off me."

"He found your paper, didn't he?" Ponyboy snickered as Steve pulled out of the parking lot. "I told you to tear it to shreds instead of in half."

"Shut up." I grumbled, which of course only made the rest of the people in the car laugh.

"How long you grounded for?" Steve asked.

"He didn't say."

"Are you coming to the game with us on Friday?"

"Ah, shit I forgot about that…"

"Better hope Soda can work some magic." He grinned at me through the rearview mirror.

"Lord knows he can." I nodded.

When we reached the DX, Soda was behind the register ringing up some chick's Pepsi and gum. She was flirting with him like crazy, but Soda didn't seem to realize.

"So how old are you?" She asked him.

"Too old for you." I scoffed. She looked to be in her twenties.

"Who are you?" She glared at me.

"His sister. His _sixteen _year old sister. The sixteen year old sister of that _seventeen_ year old." Soda was laughing.

"Age is nothing but a number." She turned back to Soda.

"Are you kidding me?!" I slapped my forehead. "He has a girlfriend. Now go away." Soda continued to chuckle as he looked over at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you a favor." I said hopping up onto the counter.

"And what would that be?" He asked passing me a Coke, and passing a Pepsi to Ponyboy.

"What about me?" Two-Bit asked.

"You can pay." Soda scoffed at him.

"Steeeeve?" Two-Bit whined as Steve got himself and Morgan drinks.

"You can pay." Steve repeated.

"So what do you need?" Soda asked me.

"Darry found my research paper…"

"I told you ripping it in half wouldn't work."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I waved him off. "Get him off my back? At least for Friday. I've finally convinced Dally to come to the game with us, I can't not go!"

"Who all is going to that game?" Two-Bit asked.

"Me and Lindsey, Soda and Amanda, Rhia and Dally and Morgan and Michael."

"Damn, me and Pony are the only ones without girlfriends…or boyfriends." He added looking at Morgan and me.

"You two could just go together!" Morgan grinned, always one to crack a few sarcastic blows here and there.

"Okay." Two-Bit played along, scooting closer to Ponyboy.

"Two-Bit, Two-Bit." Pony said scooting away. "It's not that you're a guy, it's that you're an idiot."

"So if you could shut up for just one second of your life, Two-Bit," I said turning back to Soda. "Will you?"

"Yeah, all right I'll talk to him." Soda nodded.

"I knew I could count on you, big brother." I grinned. Soda just shook his head, and threw away my now empty bottle of Coke. Soda and I were very close, but I was also very close with my other two brothers.

Soda kept his word. That night, as I was sitting in my room where Darry had ordered me to go before I could do anything else, I could hear them talking from the living room.

"It's not her fault, Dar." Soda was saying, and by Darry's moan I could tell Soda was rubbing his shoulders. "I had that Fisher last year. If you're not a Soc she won't give you the time of day."

"She shouldn't have hid it." Darry mumbled.

"Oh come on," Soda said. "You know you woulda gotten mad if she hadn't too." When Darry didn't answer, Soda continued. "She probably didn't wanna disappoint you. She's a good kid."

"I know she is." Darry agreed.

"Soda seems to be getting through to him." Pony said as he came into my room.

"He always does." I grinned up at him from my bed.

"I wish he didn't have to." Pony sighed. "I wish Darry would just lay off us." I sighed. Pony often said things like this. Darry was hard on the both of us, wanting us to do well in school so we'd make it somewhere. Darry gave everything up when Mom and Dad died, and Soda dropped out of school to get a full time job to help with the bills, but was happy about it, so Darry really wanted Pony and I to be happy as well. I realized that though, and Pony didn't. While I loved Darry all the more because he cared so much about us, Pony failed to realize this, and just couldn't understand why Darry was always on our back. I guess that's why Soda and I were closer to Darry than Pony was.

"All right." I heard Darry sigh, and then he called, "Rhia, can you come here a sec'?"

"Good luck." Pony joked as I walked past him.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down next to him, and a grin from Soda told me he'd succeeded.

"If you've done all your homework this week, you can go to the game on Friday." And before I could even say anything, he said "Harder, Soda."

"Thanks, Dar." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Uh huh." He said. I winked at Soda, saying thanks without actually talking, and went back to my room.

"Dinner!" Darry called at about 7:30, and from different parts of the house, everyone headed to the kitchen. Morgan and I were in my room, working on some stupid assignment for our history class, while Pony had been watching TV with our friend Johnny, Soda and Steve. As we sat down at the table, we heard the door swing open and a familiar voice call "Where is everybody?!" A second later, Dallas Winston appeared in the doorway.

"Why ask if you already know?" I said to him.

"Eh." He shrugged. "What's for dinner?" He asked taking a chicken wing off of Steve's plate. He squeezed my shoulder as he passed by me. We'd long learned not to show any kind of real affection in front of Darry. I remembered the day he found out me and Dally had gotten together. I'd gone to the movies with him, Pony and Soda, but afterwards my brothers had wanted to swing by the dingo, while I just wanted to go home. Obviously, it being night, I wasn't going to walk home alone, so Dally walked with me. By the time we got home there was a kiss involved and a hollering Darry. My brothers had learned to accept it since then, but they sure weren't happy about seeing anything.

Nights at our house usually ended about the same. We'd all hang out in front of the TV, some of us watching, some of us doing other stuff, until slowly everyone would leave, unless they'd decided to spend the night on our couch. When the house was empty as it was going to get, we'd all head to bed.

That night was no different.

A/N: Thank you very much for reading. And double thank you for reviewing, ('cause I know you will! Even if it's to tell me. "Dude. That sucks. Take it down!" Of course, it wouldn't hurt to give me constructive criticism instead. But I'll take what I get.) Of course, it's the first chapter, so it'll pick up.

Thanks guys,

Ale.


	2. The Game

Thank you, guys for reviewing! The general consensus as that you liked it and that makes me happy. So here's chapter two, but first, my personal thank yous.

Makado Felton – Me?! Mary Sue her?! Mak, I'm hurt. Haha, I love you.

Outlook – Thank you very much.

Girlz-Rule – Thanks I'm glad you like it.

Samiewantha399 – Well, here it is!

No1 – I'm so glad!

ANGELMEGAN – Thank you!

Melchick – Heeeey, whatsup? I'm glad you like it.

nobodygal2 – Gracias.

Not-that-kinda-gurl – Duuuude. Hey! Missed ya, but I've already sent a personal message to you, so yeah.

This chapter is dedicated to the old generation. If you know who that is, you're really cool. If you don't, than I still think you're ultra awesome.

"Got a date tonight?" Darry asked me. I'd finished getting dressed to go the game and I was standing against the kitchen counter, just having gotten a cup of water. Darry was sitting at the table having a snack before he had to leave for a night shift at work.

"Well, sorta." I said. "It's not like we'll be alone or nothin'. We're goin' with Soda, Amanda, Steve, Lindsey, Morgan an' Michael."

"But you're goin' with Dally." He said.

"Well, yeah."

"Go take a shower then."

"A shower?" I asked. "Dar, what do you mean? I just got out of the shower like ten minutes ago."

"Well you're not goin' like that." He said.

"Like what?!" I asked incredulously. I was wearing a t-shirt and black jeans.

"Smellin' like that." He said, so nonchalantly, it was as if he was telling me what time it was.

"Smellin' like that?" I repeated, dumbfounded. "But I put perfume on!"

"Exactly." He said, still in that casual voice. "You're not goin' out with any boys smelling that good. Now go wash that stuff off." I stared at him flabbergasted, unable to believe him until Sodapop started laughing behind me, and Darry joined in. Then I realized he'd been messing with me.

"Screw you, Darry." I mumbled, but with the grins my two brothers were wearing I couldn't keep from laughing myself.

"Now is that how you talk to your favorite brother?" Darry said, holding his hand up to his heart in mock hurt.

"Oh, no!" I said. "I would _never _talk to my favorite brother like that. Would I, Soda?"

"Hah! I win!" Soda stuck his tongue out at Darry, who was pretending to sob. I walked up to Darry and smacked him lightly on the back of his head before sitting down next to him.

"You know I love you, big bro." I grinned.

"Wait, so I'm not the favorite?!" Soda said as if he had just found out he was the son of a monkey and a cow.

"No." I shook head, and Darry grinned at him. "Pony is!" I said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Pony is what?" Ponyboy asked confused.

"Nothing." I laughed.

"Why do I feel like I missed something here?" He asked giving his three laughing siblings a weird look.

"'Cause you did." Soda said ruffling his hair.

"Sometimes I swear," Ponyboy shook his head. "I am not part of this family."

"You are." Darry said, standing up to put his plate in the sink.

"I was there when you were born."

"So was I!" Soda said.

"Me too." I laughed.

"What do you remember?" Soda said to me. "You were one!"

"And you were two!" I said walking over to him. "What's your point?!"

"You wanna go?" Soda said in mock seriousness.

"Let's go." I shrugged, jumping on him. We started to wrestle playfully, laughing the whole time.

"Maybe Pony's right, man." Darry said as he and Pony looked down at us.

"Ya'll _are _crazy."

"I second that!" Two voices came from the door way, and we looked up to see Morgan and Steve walking in, grinning. Soda and I rolled on the floor a little when Dally walked in.

"Man, I don't know why I bother comin' here." He said as he walked in and looked at us. "It's amazin' we all haven't gone crazy from just bein' around you."

"You can't get crazy from us, Dally." I said as Soda and I stood off the ground. "You already are."

"Oh aren't you quite the funny one?" He said sarcastically. I smiled innocently in response.

"Soda!" Steve called twenty minutes later, sitting on the couch playing with his switchblade. "Let's go! We're late!"

"I'm coming!" Soda called back from the room he shared with Pony. "I can't find my shoe!"

"Look under the bed!" I called to him, from next to Steve.

"Or in the closet!" Morgan added, who was sitting in between me and her boyfriend, Michael.

"I did!" Soda said exasperated. "It's not there!"

"What the fuck?" Came Dally's voice from the kitchen. "I found your shoe, you idiot!" Dally called to Soda, walking into the living room. "It was in the fuckin refrigerator." There was a pause before four voices called out, "WHAT?!"

"Ooooh!" Said a very drunk Two-Bit from the floor. He had come waltzing in a little while before. Literally. He was dancing with an invisible partner. "That's where I put that turkey leg!" He snatched the shoe out of Dally's hand. "Thanks, man, I'm starved." I managed to take the shoe away from him before he stuck his teeth into it. Soda came out giving Two-Bit a "I do not know you" look, before taking the shoe out of my hand.

"We're not taking him." I said pointing to Two-Bit.

"Aww, why not?!" Two-Bit slurred. "I wanna go to Pluto toooooo! It's my favorite planet." We all just blinked at him before,

"How much did he drink?!" Morgan asked incredulously. "He must've had like 5 cases."

"No." Dally grinned. "5 and a half." He started laughing. "I wanted to see how crazy he could get when he's drunk. Now we know."

"Can we leave this drunken idiot and go to the damn game?" I said standing up.

"Yeah, let's go." Soda nodded, shooting one last disbelieving look at Two-Bit before walking out the door. Ponyboy and Johnny had gone to a movie and Darry had left for his shift right before Two-Bit came in, so Two-Bit was left to fend for himself.

The game was so packed by the time we got there, that Steve had to park down the street. It had already started and our school was already down by five, and one look at the other team told me we were probably going to stay down.

"I'm gonna go get a Coke." Dally said.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." I told him as I watched the other team score another touchdown. Maybe if I went with him, I could stop him from stealing something worth twenty-five cents.

"Yo, Winston!" Someone called as we walked up to the concession stand. We turned around to see Tim Shepard.

"What are you doing here?" Dally asked.

"I heard some creep that's been bothering Angela would be here tonight."

"Your sister can definitely take care of herself." Dally grinned.

"Maybe." Tim shrugged.

"I'll get your Coke, Dally." I said. I noticed the fuzz hanging around and I knew that would just make Dally's want for stealing greater as well as the probability of him getting arrested. So I wanted to just buy his Coke for him so he'd stay out of trouble.

"Okay." He agreed. I went over to the drinks while he stayed to talk to Tim.

"Hi." A male voice said from behind me. I turned around but didn't recognize the guy who was speaking. There was no one else around, so he was talking to me.

"Hi." I said turning back around, not much interested in talking to some random guy. He was dressed in a Greaser sort of way, but I'd never seen him before, and since I would have recognized him if he lived in our part of town, I knew he must've just moved here or something.

"What's your name?" He said to me. I didn't like his tone of voice as he said this.

"What's it to you?" This seemed to anger him, yet it also seemed to give him fuel. He put a hand on my waist and I immediately jerked back. Before anything else could be done or said, Dally and Tim were by my side, and Dally put his arm around my waist protectively.

"What's this?" The guy said with a sickening smile. "Got your own bodyguards?" Turning to Dally, he said "why don't you go away and leave me alone with your girlfriend." The words were barely out of his mouth before Dally had belted him so hard he was on the ground. He had him up by his collar in seconds, but before he could do anything, a cop was pushing Dally back. So much for Dally not getting in trouble.

"Can't you go anywhere without starting trouble, Winston?" The cop sneered.

"It wasn't his fault, he was defending me!" I said. It didn't matter. We were Greasers, so they would arrest Dally even if he had been defending the president of the United States.

"You're coming with me." He said to Dally, pulling out his handcuffs. I felt as if a block of ice had fallen into my stomach.

"Let him go, Rick." Someone said to the cop and I turned around to see the school's principle, Mr. Kelsey. "I saw the whole thing, the boy was provoked. I want the other one escorted out of her, though." And since the cop was only there on the school's account, he had to obey. He grabbed the other guy and pulled him out.

"Thanks, Mr. Kelsey." I muttered. He smiled, nodded, and walked off. Dally was in a dangerous mood. His eyes were blazing and his jaw set. Most people were scared of Dally when he looked like that, but not even Dallas Winston would hit girls. Especially not his girlfriend.

"You okay?" He said to me. His voice was laced with anger, but I knew it was at that guy and not at me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Thanks." We headed back to our friends. No one spoke to Dally. No one ever did when he looked the way he did; he was liable to slug the first thing that moved. We'd barely sat down before he walked outside, taking his smokes out of his pocket.

"What's up with Dally?" Morgan asked me. I told her what happened.

"Soda?" Amanda, his girlfriend suddenly said worriedly. I turned around to look at my brother. His eyes were blazing, and he had a look of dangerous anger that was very rare for him.

"Soda?" I repeated Amanda's tone.

"Bastard." He whispered and I realized he was talking about the guy at the concession stand.

"Soda, don't worry about it." I said, but he started to rise. Steve pulled him back down.

"Easy, buddy." He said. "There's fuzz everywhere."

"I don't care, I'll—"

"Soda." I cut him off. "Listen, you're making this into way more of a big deal than it really is. Anyway the guy's gone." My brother didn't say anything, just looked straight ahead at the game. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, big bro." I smiled at him. He smiled back, but it was only his lips; there was no laughter in his eyes.

Dally came strolling back about half an hour later. By then everyone had calmed down and the main focus was actually on the game we were watching.

"Where'd you go?" I asked Dally as he sat down next to me.

"Around." He shrugged. He looked as if he'd calmed down.

"Everythin' all right, Dal?" Steve asked him.

"Almost had it out with Isaacs, that kid from Shepard's outfit."

"What happened?" Soda asked.

"He thought he was smart." Dally answered.

"What stopped ya?" Soda asked, laughing at Dally's lack of a real answer.

"Tim stepped in." Dally told him. "Said he'd take care of it." And I knew he would. Tim and Dally were good friends and Tim would work someone in his gang over if Dally told him to.

The game ended and we had lost so we decided to head home. We passed by the lot and saw Johnny and Pony sitting there so we walked over and sat down with them. We all stayed out there 'till about midnight, when we all finally went home.


	3. Waiste

Chapter three goes by the name "Waiste." It's not a typo, it's a pun. Figure it out. And if you can't, ill be happy to tell you.

Thank you, my dear reviewers, I love you oh so much.

Dally and I were walking around the neighborhood Sunday afternoon at around six o'clock. Darry, Soda and Steve were all working and no one else seemed to be around, so we decided to just go walking around. We passed a house with a moving truck in front of it and, surprisingly, a guy standing outside the house called out to Dally.

"Hey! I heard you clocked my brother!" He jumped the fence and stood in front of us. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, and his brother who was watching from the window, the guy from the concession stand at the movies was apparently younger.

"I don't know." Dally said with a cool smirk. "I've clocked a lot of people. None of them are really important enough to remember."

"I'm sure you remember Toby." He said before swinging at Dally. He easily blocked it but they started fighting. I stood on the side; it wasn't the first time I'd seen Dally fight. Toby came rushing out with a scream of "Marcus!"

Dally had the upper hand, but at one point they backed into the fence and I thought I imagined a cracking sound. Dally, of course, liked fighting but I could tell he got tired of it when he took a step back from Marcus and threw a punch so hard, it knocked him down, just like it had Toby. I noticed that Toby just stood by his brother, whereas if it had been my brothers fighting, the one who was standing to the side would have long since jumped in.

"You'll learn fast," Dally said, "Not to mess with certain people." And with a final kick to Marcus, he grabbed my hand and we were walking off. Those two had picked the wrong person to mess with. I couldn't think of anyone who would like them if they made such a bad first impression on Dallas.

"Well that was fun." I said sarcastically.

"That dirty…" He went on calling them many names. I finally got tired of hearing him cursing them out so I stopped him with a kiss. The only objection from him was slinking his arms around my waist. I broke apart from him.

"You done?" I grinned. He nodded, smiling slyly. He put his arm around my shoulders as we continued to walk and as I put my arm around his waist something didn't feel right.

"Wait." I stopped him.

"What is it, babe?"

"Dallas, you cracked your ribs. Maybe they're broken." I said worriedly.

"No big deal."

"I think you should go to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Dally repeated. "Are you crazy? You've seen me way worse and you're asking me to go the hospital for a few cracked ribs?"

"Please?"

"Why?" He asked me. "You've never asked me to go to the hospital before."

"You've never broken your ribs right before a rumble before." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, the rumble!" He realized. There was going to be a rumble a couple of nights later and while I knew that a few broken ribs was nothing for Dallas Winston, I really didn't want anyone on our side going into the rumble already hurt. Especially not if said person was one of my brothers, friends, or in this case, boyfriend.

"Don't matter, anyway." Dally said.

"Please, Dal." I tried to put it in words he would understand. "Look, it's a disadvantage. If you get socked in the ribs it'll be a lot worse if you don't get this treated now, and it wont be as easy for you to fight."

"Will it shut you up if I go?" He grinned.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted.

"All right, let's go." He put his arm back around me and we made our way to the hospital.

Sometimes you forgot how unfair society really is. It's not hard to be reminded, though. We were in the waiting room for two hours before anyone even noticed us, yet everyone seemed to notice us enough to give Dally a dirty look. About a billion times, Dally got up, ready to walk out and the only way to hold him back was to sit there and make out with him. I wouldn't admit it to Dally, but I was scared of him going into the rumble already hurt. What really stopped Dally from leaving though, was that we both fell asleep right there in the waiting room.

"Winston!" The nurse calling for Dally woke me up and I shook Dally awake.

"This is such a waste of time." He growled as we walked into a room and I knew he was right, and that he was mad at me. It was now nine o'clock and we had wasted an entire day in a hospital waiting room for something that didn't even faze Dally. I sat on a chair to the side while Dally gave a doctor a hard time, not saying anything, hoping that Dally's anger would blow over soon.

When Dally finally stopped complaining, and the doctor finally finished, he looked at me and roughly told me to call someone to pick us up. I walked out of the room and went to the front desk,

"Excuse me, is there a phone I could use?" I asked politely. The secretary wordlessly slammed a phone on top of the desk and I picked up, dialing my house number.

"Hello?" Soda's voice said after a few rings. He sounded somewhat frantic.

"Hey." I said.

"Rhiannon!" He suddenly sounded relieved. "Where the hell are you?!" I looked down at my watch and noticed it was eleven o'clock.

"Oh my G-d." I said. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize the time!"

"Where _are _you?!" He said, and at the same time I heard Darry say "Where the hell is she?!" I guessed he was near Soda.

"I'm at the hospital." I said.

"Why are you at the hospital?!" He sounded worried again and I heard Darry scream "what?!" in a tone that matched Soda's.

"No, not me." I said calmly. "Dally got hurt. Look, are you gonna come get me or not?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Soda sighed, and I thought it sounded like a sigh of relief.

"'Kay, bye big bro."

"Bye." And I could hear the smile in his voice as he hung up.

About a half hour later, Dally and I were waiting right outside the hospital. He hadn't spoken to me and it was quite obvious he was really mad. I guessed he had a right to be, because I would have been mad too if I were him. A broken rib to Dally was like a paper cut and if someone had made me waste my entire night in the hospital for a paper cut, I'd be furious. I decided that if he was still mad by the time we got home, I'd apologize.

The sight of our truck finally broke the silence when Soda showed up. We got into it, Dally on the end and me in between him and my brother.

"What happened?" Soda asked as soon as we took off.

"Nothing." Dally spat. "I had it out with some idiot and your sister decided I should spend the night in the hospital." His voice was so filled with anger, that if it had been anyone but Dally, I might've been hurt. But I'd grown up around Dally and though we were together, I was no stranger to the receiving end of his anger. Sure, it didn't feel good, I didn't like anyone I cared about to be angry at me, but I was used to it. Soda gave me a sympathetic look and I shrugged.

"I'm sure she was just tryin' do help you out, Dal." Soda said. Dally didn't even answer and turned to face the window. When we got to the house Dally went inside without a word, but Soda stopped me.

"Do you plan on tellin' me what happened?"

"He got a fight with the brother of the guy from last night." I said. "He cracked a few ribs and I really wanted him to get it checked out before the rumble. I'm sorry I didn't call; we both fell asleep in the hospital. We were there nearly six hours."

"He'll get over it." Soda said, referring to Dally being mad.

"I know." I said, and he gave me one of his smiles that no one could resist smiling at.

"What happened?!" Darry asked as soon as we walked in. I wondered why Dally hadn't told him and then I realized Dally wasn't in the room.

"Where's Dally?"

"He went to your room. Said he was tired." Darry said waving off that question. "What happened?" I told him what I had told Soda, apologizing for not having called.

"You know I'd never worry you on purpose." I said.

"Maybe not on purpose," Darry teased. "But just knowing you're my sister is enough to worry me gray."

"Oh, how funny you are." I said sarcastically. "Where's Pony?"

"Sleeping." Darry said. "Seein' as it's near midnight and ya'll have school tomorrow."

"Rhia, what are you doing?" Darry asked as I sat on the couch.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" He asked.

"Yeah, that Pony's sleepin' 'cause it's near midnight and we have school—oh!"

"Yeah." Darry said. "Get to bed."

"Uh huh." I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and gave one to Soda before heading to my room.

"Get Dally out first!" They both cried, making me laugh.

"Dally?" I asked when I walked in.

"What?" He said gruffly.

"You still mad?" I sighed.

"What do you think?" He spat. Yeah, he was.

"I'm sorry, Dal" I said sitting next to him. "I know there was about nothing you'd want to do less than what we did today." He didn't answer so I went on. "I didn't think it would take so long. I didn't think it would talk more than half an hour." He still didn't say anything. "I just didn't want you to get hurt worst than you had to at the rumble." I knew I wasn't gonna get him to not be mad for the night. "Well, fine." I said, standing up. "I have to go to sleep so if you plan on stayin' here tonight you're gonna have to go to the couch." And he did wordlessly.

It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Guess what, guys! This is mind blowing! That button that says "go" next to "submit review"? Yeah, you're supposed to click it:) Please do.

:D

Ale


	4. This is Day's Gone on Forever

So I've had this written for a while, but you all know the issues that have been going on with FFN. But I've figured out how to do it. 'Cause I'm a genius. Actually, because I asked someone who knew what to do. Anyway, even if you already read it, you should review this. :)

Hey, guys! Okay, this is a pretty long chapter. The scene where Steve is yelling at Morgan was written by the one and only Makado Felton. I only edited it a little bit.S o yeah, love her. So, thanks for all those reviews, they make me all happy and stuff.

I'm dedicating this one to the Old Generation again. There's a sort of explanation of that on my profile, if you're wondering. But I seriously love all of you for taking the time to read my stuff.

Okay here we go.

Chapter four, "This Day's gone on forever."

"Ponyboy! Rhia!" I groaned. Why did Darry have to wake me up now? I was having such a great dream…albeit, a really weird dream, but it made me feel good somehow.

"Come on, get ready for school!" Darry called again. I rolled over and out of bed. I put on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt before walking out of my room. Dally was on the couch cursing that he'd been woken up.

"You're smart enough to realize that we go to school, even if you don't." I said. "Don't sleep here on school nights if it bothers you." He only glared at me. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, taking a piece of chocolate cake out of Darry's hand.

"Get your own." He mumbled.

"I did." I said biting into the cake. I received the second glare of the day. I smiled at him and went back out into the living room, sitting on the couch to put on my shoes.

"Let's go!" Steve's voice said from the doorway. "Where's the kid?"

"I'm right here." Ponyboy said, scowling.

"You ready, Rhia?" Morgan asked me appearing next to her brother.

"Yeah." I said and followed them out. I stopped at the door and turned around to see Dally with his head in his hands.

"You can sleep in my room, Dally." I said.

"Thanks, babe." He muttered and stood to go to my room. I supposed he'd forgiven me.

"Hey." Someone said from behind me. Morgan and I turned around in the hallway to see Jimmy Smith, a boy we'd known since we were little coming towards us.

"Hey, Jim." I said.

"Why don't you come by for a while later?"

"What time?" Morgan asked.

"Whenever you can make it." He shrugged. "There'll be people around 5. Your brother gonna let you go?" He asked me.

"Well that's before Darry even gets home, so I'll just tell Pony to tell him I went to a friend's house." And I thought that was the truth.

"Good deal." He grinned. "See ya'll later."

"You wanna go?" Morgan asked.

"Do you?" I asked back.

"Sure, why not." She shrugged.

"Doesn't sound like it'll be anything big. We'll probably get bored and leave anyway." She nodded.

So when school ended we went home until about 4:45 when we made our way over to Jimmy's.

The "get together" was a full blown party that was completely packed and people were already passing out on the lawn. We walked in and were greeted by something we hadn't expected. It wasn't cigarettes they were smoking, and that wasn't pixy stix they were snorting.

"Man, we have to get out of here." I said, trying not to imagine Darry's face when he found out where I was. He didn't even know I was at a party.

"Yeah," Morgan agreed, looking around uneasily. "Yeah, let's go."

"Where ya goin'?" Jimmy asked blocking the path to the door.

"We're leavin'." I said. "You know I don't do this crap."

"Well, ya can't leave." He said.

"And why's that?" I asked, starting to get mad.

"There's a group of Socs hangin' around down the corner." He said.

"There weren't no Socs when we walked over." Morgan glared at him.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Look out the window. About ten of them. You ain't goin' no where." And he walked off. We did look out the window, and sure enough there were a couple mustangs pulling up.

"Let's call someone to come get us then." Morgan said, but we both knew that wasn't as easy as we wanted it to be.

"We can try callin' Two-Bit…" I said. "But he won't be home. How 'bout Steve?" I asked knowing full well that we couldn't do that.

"Steve?" Morgan snorted. "Steve'd skin me soon as look at me if he caught me here. Not even he messes around with this stuff."

"I know." I said miserably. "We'll let's pray that Two-Bit's home."

"Jimmy!" Morgan called to him. "Where's your phone?!"

"Don't got one!" He grinned back.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I groaned.

"So we can't leave and we just have to stay here?" Morgan asked. "This is unreal."

"Why are there Socs near here anyway?" I asked. "Waitin' for someone to jump?"

"Nah," Morgan sighed. "Don't forget, we're right close to Rusty's."

"Right." I muttered remembering the drive-in the Socs often went to.

"How long they gonna be there?" I wondered out loud.

"Their usually there till about midnight." Some guy who I didn't even know said from behind us. Morgan and I looked at each other. "Come on, baby, let's have some fun." He said leaning in really close to Morgan. She stepped back and he fell flat on his face.

"What the hell is he on?" I muttered.

"I dunno, but let's go outside and sit on the porch or somethin'…" She answered looking around uneasily. "I feel more'n a little uncomfortable in here."

"Yeah," I agreed, following her gaze to a couple who was all but having sex and then to a group of guys playing cards with a heater on top of the table. "Yeah, let's get out of here." We walked outside and sat down on the porch. We weren't the only people out there and the Socs down the street looked at us from time to time but they wouldn't try anything with a house full of Greasers.

"When Jimmy's sober—" Morgan began but I cut her off, finishing her sentence for her.

"I'll kill him."

"What are we supposed to do?!" She shouted angrily. "Sit here and wait?! I don't sit and wait for anything."

"And I do?" I retorted. "I dunno about you, but walkin' through a nest of Socs doesn't seem like the brightest idea." She started looking around at the people near us.

"I know what you're thinking," I said. "But no one's gonna wanna walk us home. Anyway we'd need about ten people to walk with us, 'cause the Socs are gonna wanna fight unless we outnumber them." She opened her mouth to speak, but I ignored her. "And we ain't gettin' in a car with anybody here." I finished looking around, and noticing that very few people that were there could walk a straight line.

"So we sit here and wait?" She said, defeated.

"Yeah, man, I guess we do."

And that was what we did. For hours we sat on the porch. We entertained ourselves fine, because best friends tend to be able to talk for hours, but with each hour we would freak out a little more.

"This is killing me." I said at around ten o'clock. "Our brothers are worrying their heads off for us and we can't even call them!"

"Darry's gonna skin you alive." She mumbled.

"I don't care so much that he's gonna be mad." I confessed. "Just that it ain't fair for him and Soda to be worryin' about me right now just 'cause we're stuck at some party we don't even wanna be at!"

"I know." She agreed. "I gotta admit, I feel the same way. I know Steve worries about me."

Similar conversations carried us through the night, until finally at about eleven thirty, the last car of Socs pulled away.

"Rhia!" Morgan said to me suddenly. "They're gone, let's get the hell out of here." We were up in no time.

We started walking towards my house. We'd gotten as far as about a block when we heard a car honk. We turned around and saw Steve's car.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He yelled, getting out of the car and slamming the door. His expression told me he knew full well where we had been.

"We were—" Morgan began but Steve cut her off.

"Get in the car." He said in a deadly calm voice. We did. I'd never seen Steve look as mad as he did right then. I'd never seen anything that even resembled the look on his face. He didn't say a word; and neither did we until we realized he was heading in a direction that wasn't either of our houses.

"Uh…where are we going?" I said timidly after sharing a look with Morgan.

"DX." He spat, but he didn't elaborate.

When he pulled into the DX, I saw my brother's car and I realized that they had gone to look for us and decided to meet up at the DX.

"Steve, I've looked everywhere, I couldn't find them, I—" Soda began but stopped immediately when he saw us.

"Where the hell were you?!" He yelled.

"I was drivin' around and someone told me they were at that party at Smith's."

"Smith?" Soda repeated. "Jimmy Smith?" And immediately, I could tell he was angry. They must have known the kind of things that go on there, even if we didn't until that day.

Steve to Morgan. I guessed he couldn't hold back anymore. The two stared at each other, but for once it wasn't a staring contest where one or the other or both would bust out laughing. I had never seen Steve so angry with Morgan. He and Morgan get along just as well as Sodapop and I do, so this was all very new to all of us.

I kept looking at Morgan, hoping that she would look at me. I had seen Morgan's temper, and I had seen Steve's temper, but never towards each other. Morgan broke the silence,

"What's got your knot in a twist?" Good job, I thought, piss him off further.

"It wouldn't happen to be the fact that my sister was at Jimmy Smith's house, now would it?" Steve said in that low, deadly voice.

"Nothing happened," Morgan said.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe that," Steve said getting snappy.

"It's the truth!" I defended.

"You stay out of it!" Steve shouted.

Sodapop put a somewhat protective hand on my shoulder while Steve counted to ten softly. After making sure Steve wasn't going to start shouting at me, Soda walked out, stopping in front of Steve and taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. I sighed. It was very rare for my brother to smoke. He only did when he was nervous, really mad or trying to impress someone, and why would he be trying to impress his best friend and sister?

Morgan didn't take her eyes off of her brother. It was strange how Morgan didn't look worried at all when I knew she was.

"I didn't mean to worry you, anyway. We tried calling but he didn't have a phone!"

"Oh, that's supposed to comfort me?" Steve asked.

"I'm just telling you the truth!" Morgan said, getting irritated. "We went there, not knowing that it was a party. The second we realized what was going on, we went outside to wait on the front porch for a chance to get away."

"Why didn't you just leave?" Steve asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Socs," Morgan said bluntly.

"Oh, hell that just makes your story a hell of a lot better," Steve said.

"It's not a story!" Morgan shouted. "It's the truth. Who do you think you are anyway questioning me like this. Dad?"

"I'm the closest thing you've got!" Steve shouted. It was true. The two lived with their parents, sure, but he was about as much a father figure as mine was, and mine was dead.

"I said I was sorry! We weren't even having a good time because we were more worried about you guys getting worried about us!" Morgan shouted. Then, she added "We weren't even _trying_ to have a good time 'cause we ain't into any o' that stuff!"

"You shouldn't have even been there in the first place!" Steve yelled.

"What are you gonna do? Ground me?" Morgan scoffed sarcastically.

"From now on you tell me where you're going." No one bothered to point out that Morgan usually did tell Steve where she'd be. He was her brother, after all, and they were close.

"You're not the parent, Steve," Morgan said, her jaw was tightened.

"I'm not trying to be your parent, Morgan," Steve began, "it's just that the last thing I want happening is my sister being some drug addict passed out at a party and found dead on the six o'clock news. Call me crazy, but I seem to have problems with that."

Morgan, for the first time that night, looked down and away from Steve. She looked back up and said,

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know you cared so much."

"Yeah, well, I do," Steve snapped. Let's go home." Morgan sighed.

"Fine."

Steve walked out of the DX while Morgan walked back over to me and whispered,

"Whew, I've never seen him so mad before, well not at me at least."

"I'll say," I said.

"I honestly didn't think he would be this mad about it," Morgan said.

"Well, you're lucky that he does," I said. "He just cares about you."

"Yeah," she said then lowered her voice as Soda walked back inside, "you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed noticing that the look on my brother's face, if it had changed at all, had just gotten worse. Morgan noticed it too.

"You have fun with that," She sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Man, this day's gone on forever!"

"Morgan," Steve stuck his head back into the DX, "let's go."

"I'm coming," Morgan snapped.

Steve gave her a look, then started to walk off again. Morgan waved bye then started running after him. "Steve!" I heard her shout. "Wait up!"

I watched as Steve turned around and waited until she was caught up with him. The two started walking toward his car, then Morgan lovingly bumped into him. Steve smiled at her, then put his arm around her in a brotherly way. I loved how no matter what happened with either one of us and our brothers, we all always made up. But I knew it wouldn't be so simple with Darry when I got home.

It was quiet for a while between me and my brother. I was looking at him, but he seemed to be fighting himself not to look at me. I guess he was scared of what he might say.

Soda finally turned to look at me. He hadn't said anything since we'd first gotten to the DX.

"What is wrong with you?" He said, his voice straining to keep calm, something that didn't suit my brother. "Besides what could have happened to you, do you know what'd happen if the fuzz had seen you at somethin' like that?!" I hadn't thought about that, but he was right. If cops had shown, Darry would have definitely lost custody. "And you're just sittin' there havin' a jolly ol' time while me' an' Darry, an' even Pony—"

"I wasn't,"

"Be quiet." He spat. I wanted to tell him that no, I hadn't been having a good time at all, I'd been waiting miserably for hours because I couldn't leave. He went on almost as if I hadn't interrupted him. "and the whole time you were at Jimmy Smith's—" He stopped suddenly, looking at me closely. He seemed almost scared of what he was about to say. "Now answer me honestly, Rhiannon. Did you do anything?" I didn't even know what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Did you do anything?" He repeated. "I know the kinds of things that go on when Jimmy Smith is around. Did you do anything?" I finally realized he was asking if I'd done drugs.

"What?!" I said, unable to believe that my brother would even think I'd do that. "Soda, you may be mad at me, and with good reason too, but you damn well know the answer to that!" My brother looked at me for a second.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Yeah, I recon I do. But Lord Almighty, Rhiannon what were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't in the party." I said, grateful for finally getting my chance to explain. "Me an' Morgan were sittin' on the porch all night." Soda looked at me confused, so I told him the entire story. "Today at school Jimmy said we should come over for a small 'get together.' We had no idea it was gonna be a party. So we went and then as soon as we realized what was goin' on, we turned to leave but there were groups of Socs near. It was right by Rusty's."

"Why didn't you call someone?" Soda asked.

"We tried." I said. "Jimmy didn't have a phone."

"Why didn't you get someone to give you a ride?"

"You said you know the kinds of things that go on there." I told him. "Would you have liked for me to get in a car with someone who was there?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't." He sighed.

"Soda, I'm real sorry." I said quietly. "I was freaking out, 'cause I knew you'd all be worryin' about me. And I tried, I really tried, but I had no way of gettin' to you. I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have ever gone if I'd known. I thought it was just gonna be a couple people hangin' out."

"Darry's gonna kill you." He smiled ruefully.  
"I don't care." I said honestly. "The whole time, the only thing that bothered me was that I knew you'd all be worried."

"You got that right." He said shaking his head. "I ever catch you even talkin' to that boy, I'll skin you myself, ya hear?"

"Yeah, Sodapop." I said. "Yeah, I hear."

"Good." He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Let's go home."

I had about ten minutes of peace in the car with Soda, which was shattered almost before I even walked through the front door.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Darry boomed.

"Jimmy Smith's house." I muttered, deciding it would be best not to waste time.

"Smith?" He repeated. "As in Myron Smith's brother?!" I nodded slowly.

"You were _there?!_" And with that he launched into a tirade. As soon as he stopped to take a breath, I said,

"Darry, look I'm sorry, I—" He cut me off before I could explain.

"Sorry about what?" He snarled. "Sorry you got caught or sorry you're gonna be grounded for the rest of your life?!"

"Neither," I said slowly, slightly hurt and shocked that my brother would think I cared more about being punished than I did about worrying them. "I'm sorry I worried you…I wasn't there to go to a party or anything…" I took a deep breath and launched into the story.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Was the first thing he said once I was done, but he seemed to not be as mad anymore. Though, the anger had definitely not left him completely.

"I didn't think about that." I said realizing that would have been the smart thing to do. "I told Pony I was goin' to a friends house but I didn't realize I would have to say whose, because I didn't think anything would come of it."

"Well you better start thinking." He said with finality. "Go to sleep." I just nodded and went to bed.

About half an hour later, I was still lying awake, staring up at the ceiling. I really did hate when people I cared about were mad at me. Dally was one thing, because I always knew it would blow over, but it was different with my brothers. I almost never fought with any of my brothers; even after Mom and Dad died, because I always did understand Darry's position. And now both Soda and Darry had gotten mad at me. Pony, too, probably, but I hadn't seen him. He'd already been in bed when I'd gotten home. I knew the whole deal about them only being mad at me because they love me and all, but that just made me feel worse. I hated myself for making them worry all day.

"You find her?" Dally's voice broke through my thoughts. From the sound of the door slamming, I guessed he just walked in and was talking to one of my brothers. Had he been looking for me too?

"Yeah, she's in her room." Darry sighed, and Dally's footsteps told me Darry didn't bother to try and stop him.

"Where ya been?" Dally asked once he closed the door behind him. I saw a faint scowl on his face. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, having grown tired of recounting the story so many times.

"You can't just run off like that, Rhia." He said gruffly.

"I didn't." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yeah? Then where were you?"

"Jimmy Smith's." I think I saw a shocked look on his face.

"Smith?" He said, his voice rising a little. "That makes it all the better, don't it?"

"I wasn't there on purpose." I said, not really caring to explain again.

"What, d'you get kidnap?!" He asked, in that same sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, Dallas." I snapped, tearing the pillow away from my face and sitting up. "I didn't know it was a party, okay?! We got there and there were Socs around so we couldn't leave and the idiot doesn't have a phone. Okay?!" He didn't say anything. He turned on his heel and walked out, a scowl etched in his features.

I hadn't even seen him from when we had made up that morning until the next time he was mad. That lasted long. 

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and…yeah. :D


	5. Rain on my Head

Guess who spoke to Susie Hinton. And Tommy Howell. Yep, yep, I did. So did Mak. Wanna check it out? Send me an email for the link. For some reason it doesn't show up here.  
Here are the questions Susie answered for us:  
1. How do you feel about fanfiction?  
2. Why did Mark have to become a killing hitchhiker?  
3. (From Mak) What did you think of the TV Series.  
Okay, well thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them a lot.

_Chapter five: Rain on my Head._

"Where were you last night?" Was the first thing I heard the next morning.

"At someone's house, Pony." I answered. I wasn't only tired of hearing that question, but I had a really bad headache.

"Whose?" He asked.

"Jimmy Smith's." Dally said from the couch.

"Are you serious?" Pony asked as I shot Dally a glare.

"It's a long story." I grumbled.

"Will you two get in here and eat breakfast?!" Darry called from the kitchen. Having missed dinner last night, I had no problem obeying. I sat at the table, putting my head in my hands.

"What's wrong, Rhia?" Darry asked me.

"Nothing." I muttered. "My head." He put a hand on my forehead.

"No fever." He said.

"I know." I answered. "I never get fevers and you know that."

"Take something." He told me and I shook my head. I never liked taking medicine unless I absolutely had to.

"Well take some aspirin to school just in case you need it later." I nodded as he handed me a little ziplock bag with a couple of pills in it. I heard Steve honk, and I realized when he didn't come in that we were running late. Pony and I said bye to our brothers and walked to the door.

"Hey." Dally stopped me and gave me a kiss. I rolled my eyes. No consideration. "Bye, Dally." I said and walked out.

"So?" Morgan said once I got into the car.

"So, what?" I asked tiredly.

"What'd Darry do?"

"Yelled."

"And?"

"Yelled."

"But how long are you grounded for?" She asked.

"He didn't say…" I said realizing he hadn't even mentioned it. "He didn't say I was grounded at all."

"Score!" She yelled giving me a high five.

"He probably will later." Ponyboy said.

"Thanks, Pony." I answered sarcastically. "You always know how to brighten the

mood."

"I try." He shrugged.

"Wanna do something tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Hmm, I think I'll go right home." I said. "No need to give Darry a reason to

ground me if he hasn't done so already." She nodded, knowingly. "You gonna be over too?" I asked. "Or do you have plans with Michael?"

"No, I'll be over." She said.

"Tuff." I nodded.

School was uneventful. So uneventful and boring that Morgan and I didn't go

back after lunch. We about decided that wasn't the greatest of ideas when it started pouring on us.

"Next time we decide to skip," Morgan said as we rushed to my house, "Let's check the weather forecast first." Running, we didn't say anything else until we stopped in front of my house.

"Why's Darry's car here?" Morgan echoed my thoughts as we went onto the porch so we wouldn't get wet anymore.

"Shit. It's raining. Obviously he can't roof houses when it rains." I groaned. "This is just what I need. Get caught skipping school right after last night."

"Well let's go to my house then." She sighed, but the lightning we saw made her change her mind.

"I'll take Darry over getting electrocuted." I sighed and opened the door.

"What's up?" Darry's voice came from the kitchen. Since we never kept our door locked about anyone could walk in, and it being the middle of the day, Darry would have no idea who it was.

"Hi, Dar!"I called sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked into the living room.

"School burnt down." I shrugged. "Big dragon. Blue. Those are rare. They're usually green, you know? Or maybe red. But this one was blue. With thick pink stripes. But they were hot pink. They didn't look good with the blue. And the fire was neon orange. Not red, or regular orange like most dragons. It was neon orange." Darry glared at me. "We left." I said.

"I can see that." He continued to glare. "Why?"

"'Cause we got bored." I said truthfully. "We couldn't take it anymore."

"You've got me at my rope's end." Darry said to me through gritted teeth.

"Tie a knot and hang on?" I suggested. That only earned me a death look. "I didn't say it. FDR did."

"Just…go change out of your wet clothes." Darry sighed, shaking his head. "We'll deal with the skipping school thing later." I turned around to walk to my room.

"Hey," Darry stopped me. "How's your head? Any better?"

"Nah." I said and ignoring his worried look, went to my room.

"Where's that red shirt that says 'I didn't do it'?" I asked out loud after searching for five minutes.

"Uhh…" I turned around to see Morgan wearing it.

"Bitch." I muttered grabbing the first shirt I could get my hands on and pulling it on.

"I have to pee." Was Morgan's answer.

"So go." I said.

"Well fine!"

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes. "We're losers."

"Maybe. But we're so cool, ice cubes are jealous." She answered before walking out of my room. I started to put some of the clothes on the floor away when I saw something moving under a shirt. I carefully picked up the shirt and what I saw made me scream. I ran out of my room so fast that I didn't have to time to stop before bumping into Darry who had been running towards my room, and ending up on the floor. He put out a hand to help me up and pulled me into a hug once I was standing.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Cockroach." I said into his chest feeling like a complete idiot. He pulled me away from him so that he was still holding me but he could see my face.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "How many fights have I seen you get into? And you're scared of a cockroach?!"

"Shut up." I muttered. Morgan was standing next to Darry, laughing her head off. I glared at her.

"Are you hurt?" Darry asked, ignoring Morgan.

"No…"

"Don't do that again." And with that he pulled me back into a hug, released me, and walked away. I walked into my room, slamming the door behind me, in Morgan's face. I could still here her laughing.

That night, after everyone had gone home and to bed, I was lying in my own bed at around two in the morning. I couldn't sleep; my head was hurting so badly. I hadn't had a migraine this bad in a really long time. I wanted to call Darry because I didn't know what else to do but I couldn't even talk, let alone yell for him. I remembered what we used to do when I was little. When I was around eight and Darry was twelve, was when my migraines were really bad. He'd come and lie down with me, holding an ice pack to my head. Our rooms shared a wall and our beds were on either side of it and when I would need him for anything at all, I'd knock on the wall and he'd come to me. I decided to try it. I doubted Darry would remember the knock and come running in like he used to so I just started banging on the wall hoping he'd come in ready to yell at me for making such noise. And lo and behold,

"Rhiannon, what the hell are you doing?!" Darry hissed from my doorway.

"My head…" I muttered. His look changed from anger to concern as he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"It still hurts from this morning?" He asked softly. I nodded.

"It got a lot worse." I whispered.

"Hang on." He said, getting up and walking out of my room. He came back in a few minutes later holding a pack of ice, a cup of water and two pills.

"Have you taken anything?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I know you hate taking medicine, honey, but look at you." He said sitting down next to me. "You gotta take something when you feel this bad." He handed me the cup of water and the aspirin and I downed them.

"Move over." He said, and I scooted closer to the wall. He lay down next to me, putting one arm around me and using the other to hold the ice on my forehead.

"Close your eyes, baby." He whispered. "Try to get some sleep."

When I woke up the next morning, he was still laying next to me; but I felt better.

A/N: And there you have it. Chapter five, Rain on my Head. Please review. I'd really love that a lot. And go check out Mak and I talking to S.E. Hinton and C. Thomas Howell (The guy who played Ponyboy in the movie if by some miracle, anyone doesn't know that).  
Much love to you all,  
Ale.


	6. Boredom of Fighting

A/N: It's been forever. Blah blah blah, excuses, excuses. Sorry. But Mak was here this past week. So yeah that was cool. Okay then.

Chapter 6: _Boredom of Fighting _

"I hate when they have rumbles." Morgan said to me. We were sitting in the living room of my house while all the guys ran around getting ready.

"Why's that?" Steve called over to his sister.

"'Cause ya'll go out and fight and you leave us here alone."

"What, you wanna come fight with us?" Soda asked, putting arm on Steve's shoulder, and leaning there.

"Wouldn't mind it." I shrugged.

"Not a chance." He laughed. Morgan and I glared.

"Not a chance of what?" Darry asked, walking out from his room.

"Rhia fighting." Soda answered. Darry actually laughed out loud.

"I am perfectly capable of holding my own." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna let you, sweetheart." He said the sweetheart just to bother me.

"Who said I needed your permission?" He wanted to mess with me, I could mess back.

"You go without it." Darry said. "See how long you'll last."

"Well you can't stop me." Morgan said to Darry. "I'm going." We were arguing with them, but we didn't even think we were going to end up going.

"I'd like to see you try." Steve snorted.

"Ya'll need to get a life and stay out of ours." I said.

"Who's in your life?" Dally asked, walking in the door.

"Your _friends._" Morgan supplied.

"She wants to fight." Soda gave him the missing information. Dally laughed, too.

"Screw you guys." Morgan said standing up. I followed her outside.

"Where are you going?" Darry asked, following us.

"To fight." I grinned and walked away. I wasn't really though, and Darry knew that because he didn't follow me.

"Be back by ten!" He called out.

We walked around for a while, when we heard someone call Morgan's name. We stopped and saw her boyfriend, Michael running towards us.

"Where've you been?!" He said angrily when he came to a stop.

"At Rhia's. Where else. Why?" Morgan said confused.

"I told you I'd be over between 5 and 8. Why weren't you home?!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't sitting around waiting for you for three hours." Morgan said sarcastically. "I deeply apologize for going over to my friend's house with my brother rather than sitting alone doing absolutely nothing." Michael took a step closer to Morgan.

"Listen, you—" He looked at me and stopped. He stared at Morgan for a second before turning on his heel and stalking off.

"What was that about?" I turned to Morgan.

"I dunno, he's just been stupid." Morgan said, but somewhat distractedly. Like she was hiding something. "Let's go back. I wanna be there before the boys leave." So we turned around and made it just in time to see them sprinting out the door. Dally, Johnny and Two-Bit all sprinted past us yelling bye, but our brothers stopped in front of us.

"I swear; if I see ya anywhere near that rumble, I'll skin you. Understood?"

"No, repeat that." I said. He glared at me.

"Yeah, I'll stay put." I said. Steve gave Morgan a look that said "you had better stay put too." She stuck her tongue out. Steve glared and said,

"Try me." Before he followed Darry, running after the other guys.

"Take care, little sis." Soda grinned at me, ruffling my hair.

"See ya." Pony said and he and Soda took off.

"Ya'll be careful!" I called.

"Uh huh!" They all called back.

Of course they weren't too careful because when they got home not a single one of them wasn't bleeding.

"And this is why we hate rumbles." I said as Morgan and I got out the first aid kit and started to clean up their wounds.

"I'm not wearing no band aid." Dally grumbled as he saw me force one on Ponyboy.

"Shut up, Dallas." I sighed and moved on to him.

"Nah, I'm serious." He said.

"No one's telling you to put a band aid on, so stop babbling!" I said as I put an ice pack in his hand and moved his hand to his eye. He stopped talking, but kept scowling.

After a rumble the guys were real boring. Just sat around and talked about it.

"I'm going to bed." I said and went to sleep.

A/N: Really lame chapter but I realized how long it's been and wanted to get something up.

Thanks,

Ale.


End file.
